


Just roommates

by shieldmaidenofdarkness



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Crack, F/M, Misunderstandings, No period sex, PMS, PWP without Porn, Penis In Vagina Sex, Smut, Smut and Fluff, Woman on Top, ben is the real mvp, brief discussion of contraception, discussion of period, discussion of period products, period, safe sex, safe to read if triggerd by pregnancy, this somehow turned into a psa
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-29
Updated: 2020-11-29
Packaged: 2021-03-10 03:40:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,531
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27777775
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shieldmaidenofdarkness/pseuds/shieldmaidenofdarkness
Summary: Ben is in love with his roomate.She asks him to massage her boobs.What could go wrong.Oh my god you guys they were roommates.
Relationships: Kylo Ren/Rey, Rey & Ben Solo | Kylo Ren, Rey/Ben Solo, Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Comments: 11
Kudos: 154
Collections: Ijustfellintothissendhelp





	Just roommates

**Author's Note:**

> Note: If you don't want to read the sex scene: just skip the last ssection.  
> TW: discussion of period, discussion of period products, penis in vagina sex, pms

The past months are at the same time the best and worst Ben has ever experienced. He is finally working a job he doesn’t hate, he has a good work-life-balance and his relationship to his parents is better than it had been in years.

And then there is Rey. His cute, quirky, smart, funny and absolutely stunning roommate. The room he rents out to her has always been just a spare bedroom, so it was a logical decision to find a roommate.

They became friends in the blink of an eye, spending all their free time together.

Which is also at the same time the best and worst thing. Best, because Ben loves being around her, loves spending time with her.

Worst, because he is utterly in love with her.

Not that loving someone like Rey is a bad thing per se. It’s rather the fact that their friendship will never evolve into anything romantic. Of that he is certain.

Once, in the early days of their friendship, they met by pure coincidence in a bar. He was just grabbing an after-work-drink, whisky neat, when he saw her wave from across the room, surrounded by a group of people that seemed her age. Rey’s introduction of him had gone like this:

“Guys, this is Ben.”

“Oh, your boyfriend?”

“No, just my roommate,” Rey replied laughing.

And that had been it. His heart crushed by an off-handed comment.

There are a bunch of other reasons why dating her would be a bad idea, at least he tells himself that to lessen the ache he feels everytime she smiles at him.

Their age difference, for example. Seven years might not be much in this day and age, but they are also at so different places in their life. She is working on her masters at 24, and he is ready to settle down at 31. While Ben enjoys his weekends on the couch, reading a book or watching a documentary on Netflix, Rey is ready to conquer the world.

Their friendship is another factor, if Ben is being honest with himself. Why risk ruining a good thing? She is the best friend he has had in years. And Ben prefers to keep her in his life, even if it means just staying roommates and friends.

Summer is particularly hard for him - Rey hardly wears anything, dressed in the shortest shorts or dresses that are almost see-through. The last time he had been struggling to hide an erection this much was probably in high-school.

But summer has faded into autumn and by now it’s cold enough for Rey to wear fuzzy socks and oversized sweaters. The colder weather also means that Rey is seeking the warmth of his body on their movie nights, scooting closer to him until she can curl into his side or just blatantly shove her feet under his thigh.

He loves it.

He loathes it.

***

It’s another Friday night, another one of their movie nights and while Rey is making herself comfortable on the couch, browsing through Netflix to find a movie for the evening, Ben fills the microwave popcorn into a bowl for them to share.

He grabs two bottles of cider from the fridge as he makes his way back to the living room where he sinks down onto the couch next to Rey.

Ben opens the bottles and hands her one, only earning a grumble, causing him in turn to frown. She’s been grumpy all day and this is a side of Rey he doesn’t know, a version of her he doesn’t know how to handle.

“There’s nothing good on here,” Rey grunts. “Do you mind if we continue Taskmaster?”

“Yeah, sure,” Ben agrees. He would probably agree to anything she suggests.The Real Housewives of who knows? Sure. Pretty Woman? No problem. Porn? If it makes her happy…

He watches her from the corner of his eye, while Rey fumbles with the remote to pull up the YouTube app and searches for an episode of Taskmaster. She does look rather grumpy … and tired too, and Ben wonders, not for the first time, if she’s alright.

As they watch the comedians present the items they brought for the prize task, Rey leans forward to grab some popcorn. She lets out a sound that reminds him of a hiss, but Ben isn’t sure, so he says nothing.

It’s fairly quiet - so unlike their usual Friday night and the air is thick with tension.

Ben loves watching the British show with Rey, they always love at the failed attempts to perform a task and scream at the screen, both of them convinced that their ideas are better. But not tonight, apparently.

When James Acaster leads a blindfolded man up a ladder, Rey leans forward again to grab a hand of popcorn - and hisses again. This time it’s more audible, and this time Ben doesn’t ignore it.

“Are you alright?” He tries a neutral tone, but is cautious, walking through unknown territory.

“Yup,” she answers flippantly. “Why wouldn’t I be?”

Ben hesitates for a moment - this can backfire spectacularly, but he’s her friend and he would never forgive himself if he lets it slide.

“Well,” he starts, turning towards her and disregarding Greg Davis judging the contestants. “You seem kinda … off. Not like yourself.”

It’s definitely the wrong thing to say, because Rey is seething. “Oh, so I have to be all chipper every day? What’s next? I need to smile more?”

Ben raises his hands in a defensive manner, frowning at her. “No, of course not. I’m just worried about you. I want you to be happy.”

At that, Rey seems to deflate and sink into herself. She lets out a long sigh. “I’m sorry. I just … ugh - look, I’m getting my period next week, okay? PMS makes me grumpy as fuck and my boobs hurt like hell.”

His jaw drops, and Ben stares at her for a moment. That is not something he would have guessed. He clears his throat before he answers. “Oh. I see. Can I - can I do anything for you?”

Rey scoffs and takes a swig from her bottle. She mutters something under her breath and he thinks it sounds like she asked him to touch her breasts, but that would be crazy, right?

“What?” His voice is only a raspy whisper, but he ignores that fact with all he has.

“Nothing.”

“No, please, what did you say? Because it sounded like -”

“I said ‘You could massage my tits with those bear paws you call hands’ and it was obviously a joke, so can we please drop it and watch them build can-towers?”

By the time she finishes the sentence, the task is already done and Jess Knappett has won the episode.

“It doesn’t have to be a joke,” Ben blurts before he can catch himself, and mentally kicks himself instantly. “I mean - I could do that, if that helps you.” Fuck, that made it even worse, right? She probably thinks he is a major creep. She probably hates -

“Would you?” Her voice is barely above a whisper and Ben’s head snaps to her so quickly tha his neck cracks.

“Yeah,” is all he breathes, all he can get out.

She bites her lip - something that always has him half-hard in no time - and scoots closer to him until her knees are pressed tightly against his thigh.

“I’m not wearing a bra - so you can just, you know, start,” she mumbles, obviously nervous.

Part of him wishes for a pillow to put over his growing erection, but he is too focused on his hands reaching for the hem of her sweater.

He looks up to her eyes, searching for the proof that she really wants this, that he can touch her, that he has her permission.

She parts her lips to say something and his hands freeze immediately. When she registers his hesitation, she gives a tiny nod. “Maybe avoid the nipples? They are too sensitive right now.”

Ben can only nod, keeping his eyes focused on her face as his hands sneak under her sweater and come to settle on her hips. Rey gasps at the contact, but Ben barely notices it, too amazed by the experience of touching her this way.

Her skin is soft, but underneath lie the toned muscles of her abdomen. He always knew she was fit, but to actually feel it …

And she is tiny. What did she call his hands? Bear paws? He would chuckle at the accuracy, but no sound leaves his body.

He can almost fully encircle her waist with his hands, his thumbs brushing together as he lets his hands travel upwards. He can’t believe this is happening.

Rey’s breath is coming in pants, but Ben can’t really blame her, because he is not sure if he is breathing at all.

His hands slowly move upwards until they reach the swell of her tits - and fuck, he has never been this hard in his life. Ben doesn’t need to look down into his lap to know that he is tenting his sweatpants.

He starts with the slightest brush of his fingertips along the sides of her breasts, suppressing a groan as he finally cups them.

If he would die right now, he would die a happy man.

It’s the best feeling ever - her tits are firm, but also soft - and they feel heavenly. He can feel her heart pounding, her breath still heavy. She’s biting her lip and if he wasn’t hard before, he is certainly now.

He squeezes lightly, careful to avoid her nipples as requested.

Rey lets out a small moan and Ben almost comes in his pants like a fucking teenager.

It takes all his concentration not to make an absolute fool out of himself in front of the woman he loves, while he carefully begins to knead her mounds.

This is definitely the best experience of his life - better than flying with his father when he was just a boy, better than his mothers homemade chocolate chip cookies, better than hugging his parents after years of estrangement. Better than getting his first blowjob.

The more he kneads, the more Rey sighs and moans and Ben is hypnotized by the sounds escaping from her parted lips. He tries to savor this moment, unsure of how long it will last or if he will ever get another opportunity to touch her like this. Tries to file away the little noises, the expression on her face and the feel of her breasts.

It’s inevitable that he brushes against her nipples, and Rey lets out a small hiss at it - but it doesn’t seem to be uncomfortable by the look on her face. He tries not to do it again, afraid that too much stimulation on the nubs would hurt her. Though every once in a while he accidentally brushes against them, even as he tries to avoid it.

Too soon the moment ends - her phone emitting a shrill sound notification and causing both of them to jump apart and averting their eyes.

While Rey grabs for her phone, Ben tries to hide his boner with a pillow he pulls into his lap in a way that he hopes is subtle.

****  
  


***

A week passes and they don’t talk about it. Or at all.

There is an awkwardness to their friendship. Ever since that evening, they have gone from spending much of their free time together to hardly seeing each other.

He doesn’t try to avoid Rey, not at all. Yes, he is a ball of nerves and he is anxious about any conversation that might lead to talking about him massaging her tits. But he doesn’t avoid her.

It seems to be that  _ she _ is the one avoiding  _ him _ and even though touching her was the best experience of his life, he starts to regret it, because it drove them apart.

He gets that Rey might feel awkward or regret asking him to touch her that way, but he wishes they could just pretend it never happened and have things get back to the way it was before.

When he gets home on Friday, exactly a week after that fateful evening, something is different.

Instead of hiding in her room like she had the last week, Rey is curled up on the couch, watching what looks like the latest season of The Crown.

At the sound of him entering she visibly flinches and sits up, letting the blanket fall away and pauses the show.

“Oh - I didn’t expect you to be home so early. I - I’ll get out of your hair,” Rey mumbles and gets to her feet, a hot-water bottle in her arm.

With two big steps he is next to the couch and lets his eyes travel up and down her body. She’s clad in yoga-pants and a sweater, nothing out of the ordinary. But something in the way she holds herself seems off. Ben can’t suppress the frown forming on his face.

“Are you alright?”

“Yeah, of course,” Rey rushes to answer, but it’s more of a wince than anything else.

He raises a brow at her.

“Your period, right?”

Rey winces again, but gives the slightest of nods.

Ben sighs - of course. She told him as much last week.

“Get back on the couch, Rey,” he doesn’t mean to sound like he’s ordering her, but it works and Rey slowly sinks down. “What can I do for you? Do you need painkillers? A new hot-water bottle?”

Rey considers him warily, biting her lip before she answers. “I took some Ibuprofen before you got here, but maybe you could put on the kettle for a fresh hot-water bottle?”

Ben just nods, takes the hot-water bottle from her hands and makes his way to the kitchen, where he puts on the electric kettle. He also prepares a mug of her favorite tea, adding a good spoonful of honey and a dash of milk.

When he returns with the tea and the hot-water bottle to the living room, Rey is curled up under the blanket but hasn’t resumed the show. Instead she just stares at her hands fumbling in her lap.

He sets the mug on the table and hands Rey the hot-water bottle.

“Thanks, Ben,” she half-whispers with a sad smile.

“What else do you need?” He wants to help her anyway he can and hates to see her suffering like this.

She huffs a laugh, but it sounds sarcastic. “No need. I’m fine.”

“Rey…”

“Look, Ben. Thanks for the tea and all, but you don’t have to do anything else. Really.”

“But I want to help you.”

“You really don’t. That’s just a thing men say but don’t really mean.”

He takes a deep breath. “Rey. I’m serious. I’ll do whatever you need me to do. Foot massage? No problem. The carbonara from Maz’s? I’ll go right now and bring you a serving with extra parmesan. More tampons? Tell me what brand and I’ll get them.” And he is. Serious, that is. He would do all of those things if she wants. He’ll carry her on his hands or kiss the ground she walks on.

“I don’t use tampons,” she mumbles between two sips from the tea.

“Pads, then.”

“I use a menstrual cup.” The blush on her cheeks is adorable - and so is the way she wrinkles her nose.

“Those need to be boiled, right? I’ll do that for you, if you want.” His tone leaves no doubt about his seriousness.

Her head snaps to face him, her eyes wide. “You don’t mean that.”

“I do.”

“I don’t understand,” she frowns. “Men don’t want anything to do with periods.”

“I don’t care, Rey. It’s nature. It’s not gross,” he says calmly. “I’d do anything for you. I hope you know that.”

Ben watches as her eyes widen and tear up.

“Why are you being so nice? I’ve been a real bitch to you. I crossed a line and instead of apologizing, I avoided you.”

A shy smile plays at his lips. He supposes it’s time to tell her - she deserves to know.

“I know that this might change things for you, Rey, but I promise I won’t make things weird or awkward.” He takes a deep breath.  _ Here goes nothing. _ “You’re my best friend, and I’m in love with you.”

There, he finally told her. It’s a relief and a massive cause of stress at the same time.

He watches her eyes become comically wide.

“You - what?!” she squeaks, her voice pitched high in shock.

“I love you. Not just as my best friend. I’m in love with you. I have been for some time now,” he says calmly. “I understand, if you want to stay friends or just roommates. I really do. I don’t want to pressure you in any way. I just want you to be -”

_ Happy _ .

He was going to say “I just want you to be happy”, but he is silenced by her lips crashing into his.

It steals his breath.

He mentally reevaluates the last week - touching her tits was nothing compared to kissing her.

Ben can’t quite believe that this is really happening, but her lips are soft and warm against his and before he knows it, her hands are buried in his hair.

His heart is skipping beats and he really doesn’t know what to do with his hands right now, but the kiss is perfect as it is.

When they part, Rey grins at him smugly. “I love you, too.”

***

As it turns out they are both idiots. They’ve both been in love with each other for months but didn’t want to ruin their friendship.

Apparently she tried to get him to make a move with all her skimpy outfits in summer. They both laugh when it comes up.

They both decide to take things slow-ish. Rey makes it very clear that she  _ really, really _ wants to have sex with him, but only after her period. She promises that it has nothing to do with him, that she just doesn’t like the feeling. He says he doesn’t mind - and he doesn’t - but agrees to wait, because he wants her to be comfortable.

She offers to suck him off instead, which is a very tempting offer, but he declines. “The first time we have sex, I’m going to make love to you.” It’s a promise and a threat.

They easily find a rhythm. Essentially they go back to how things were before, but there is a lot more cuddling and kissing. There are deep conversations and childish pillow-fights.

He absolutely pampers her and it makes him incredibly happy. He draws her a bubbly bath, massages her feet, cooks her favorite dishes. They spend lazy afternoons cuddled up on the couch, Rey tugged into his side or her head resting on his thighs. He plays with her hair, braids intricate patterns and reads to her.

He’s happier than he’s ever been.

***

They’ve been officially dating for a bit over a month, when Rey says she wants to go out for dinner on Friday. Back when they finally confessed their feelings they had agreed that she would ask for this when she was ready to take things further.

So, like the gentleman his mother raised him to be, he makes reservations at a nice restaurant and buys her flowers.

Dinner is lovely, and he tries to woo her as much as possible. He helps her into her coat, when they leave the restaurant, and they hold hands on their walk back home. It’s a nice evening at the end of November, and the stars shine bright.

When they reach her building, he turns towards her. He lifts his hand to cup her face and brushes the pad of his thumb along the corner of her mouth.

“Do you want to come upstairs with me?” There’s a playful smile on her face.

They chase each other upstairs and then to his bedroom - he has the bigger bed after all. Being with her feels comfortable, natural.

Their laughs from the playful chase turn into pants and moans when he catches her. Ben has her pulled close, his body pressed against hers, his hard cock lodged between them.

His kisses turn more and more passionate and soon they are both in a state of undress. Rey is still wearing a bra and matching panties - both black lace - and Ben’s mouth runs dry.

Rey is a vision, a goddess. And he intends to worship her like one.

Ben trails kisses down her throat, nipping at her skin and sucking marks into it. He grazes his teeth across her pulspoint, earning a gasp from her.

By the time he reaches the swell of her tits, she is shivering with anticipation and mewls, squirms under his ministrations.

She pulls on his hair until he looks her in the eyes. The blush on her face has creeped down to her chest and she looks positively debauched.

“Ben,” she whimpers. “Please - I don’t want to wait anymore. I want you.”

He smirks as he kisses her. “So impatient.”

She smacks his arm playfully. “I’ve waited long enough. You can take your time next time.”

As much as he’d like to draw out this moment, he has to admit that she is right. They've waited long enough.

He’s grateful that they had the talk about contraception and health weeks ago - and that they were both good to go.

So he hoists her up and deposits her on the bed, pulling his boxers down before he joins her.

Rey uses the time he spends fully undressing himself to do the same and unceremoniously pulls off her bra and panties, only to throw them blindly on the floor.

She’s eyeing him cautiously - in the past weeks there was more than one situation where she clearly felt him, but this is the first time she actually gets to see him.

There had been a time where Ben was self-conscious about his body, but those self-doubts are long gone. Yes, there were partners who expected him to have a bigger, thicker cock. Theories that a man his size would be packing some ginormous junk. Not that he is lacking - no, the size of his dick is perfectly average, maybe even slightly bigger than average, and he’s learned long ago that the biggest dick means nothing if you don’t know how to use it.

But Rey is staring at his cock in awe, her eyes flicking across his body. She seems to take it all in - his broad shoulders, his pecs, the hint of a six pack, his cock, his thighs. When her gaze returns to his face, she smiles at him. “You’re beautiful.”

He doesn’t have it in himself to blush - all his blood seems to be preoccupied somewhere else.

“You too, love.”

And she is. Her skin is still tan from summer, a dusting of freckles on her shoulders. Her nipples are pink and hard and he can’t believe his luck.

Ben slowly climbs onto the bed, fitting himself between her thighs. His cock rests on her lower stomach, leaking pre-cum onto her skin.

He is a man on a mission and he has a devious idea. So he grabs Rey at her waist and turns them so that she is perched on his upper thighs and he is resting against the headboard.

“You are in charge, love. Show me what you need.”

She bites her lips and his cock twitches in response, making both of them chuckle.

“Alright, alright. I guess  _ someone _ is rather impatient.”

“Just two minutes ago you were practically begging me, Rey,” he smirks and thrusts his hips a bit to urge her on.

She’s in charge, but that doesn’t mean he will just lie there without doing anything.

He holds his breath as she slowly rises to her knees, her dripping cunt hovering over his dick - and fuck, if that isn’t the prettiest pussy he’s ever seen. He makes a vow to himself then and there, that he will spend hours licking her. Maybe wake her up with his head between her legs.

Rey reaches one hand down and grabs his dick, the other rests on his shoulder to balance herself. She positions herself over him, moving the tip through her folds a few times.

She’s so hot and wet and the sensation makes him hiss. He tries not to move, to let her set the pace, but he can’t keep his hips from a light buck.

The movement doesn’t make him enter her folds, but instead slides along them until it brushes against her clit, making Rey gasp. “Fuck.”

“Reyyyy,” he whines and by sheer luck she decides to answer his plea. She thinks down onto his cock, torturously slow. When she has taken his whole length, Rey leans forward, resting her forehead against his. She lets out a shaky breath and asks “Ready?”

Ben’s nod is frantic.

She slowly rises until only the tip remains inside of her and slams back down, setting a brutal pace. He can feel her clench around him and he prays that he doesn’t come too quickly - because frankly, this is heaven.

When she begins to twist and roll her hips in addition, Ben can*t keep quiet anymore and groans her name loudly. Let the neighbours hear him - he doesn’t care.

Rey’s movements become imprecise and her legs start to shake, so he grabs her hips and helps her along.

“Can you come like this, love?” He has to know, because he won’t last much longer with the way she clenches and her tits bounce. He sucks one nipple into his mouth, nipping at it and pulling it taught between his teeth.

Rey screams and clenches hard, but shakes her head. “Don’t think - never came - like this.”

“That’s okay, baby,” he hisses. “Touch yourself. Show me what you need, love.”

And she does. One hand sneaks up to her tit, grabbing it and playing with her nipple, while the other snakes down to her clit.

Even though he uses all his strength to lift her hips and slam them back down, throwing in the additional thrust of his hips, he makes sure to watch exactly what she does. Filing it away for later use.

She has two fingers pressed right above her clit, moving in frantic circles.

“Yes, baby, make yourself come, make yourself come on my cock,” he groans. “I love you so much, my beautiful Rey, love, fuuuuck.”

His words seem to tip her over the edge and she collapses with a shout, falling forward, her head coming to rest in the crook of his neck. She pants heavily as her walls flutter and clench in waves around him and it doesn’t take much for him to follow.

He spills inside of her with a long groan.

They stay like this - Rey still around his pulsing, but softening cock, safely in his arms. He draws lazy patterns into the sweaty skin of her back.

When they fall asleep, it’s between whispers of “I love you” and “when can we do that again?”

**Author's Note:**

> Listen. PMS is a bitch. Periods are bitches. My boobs hurt and I thought: How nice would it be if I had someone to massage them?  
> Well. Here we are.  
> Everyone deserves a partner like Ben. He is in fact the real mvp.
> 
> I wanted to challenge myself with this - I usually write in past tense, so this took a bit of work to get used to. I also struggle with writing smut from a male perspective, so that was another challnge.
> 
> I do hope y'all enjoyed this. <3


End file.
